1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a portable safety anchor for installation in a door or window as a tie off for a safety line.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
If there is a fire in a high rise building, it may be a necessary for fire fighters to establish an escape route through a window high above the ground. In a training module for this procedure, eye bolts attached to structural steel beams are provided as a tie off for a safety line. In a real fire, however, there are no preexisting eye bolts in which a rope or line can be attached and it is often difficult to find something that will serve as a solid tie off. It is to this need that the present invention is addressed. It will be understood, however, that the subject safety anchor is not limited to fire fighters and may be used by others or for attachment of construction equipment or the like.